Bourbon
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Femslash. Pansy/Hermione. It’s all on the way something is experienced that you learn to love or hate it, and sometimes a second tasting can lead to a whole new appreciation. please r/r. Revised. Femmeslash. You've been warned.


**AN/** Now revised. Hopefully the tense is better, if you see anywhere that the tense shift, please let me know.

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Thanks to Sam for beta-ing.

Enjoy.

**Bourbon**

By ScreamForSOH

I had never been able to tolerate most alcohol, vodka being the only one I drank, though it is truly a lovely drink; these feelings changed after an interesting time at a party. After having a few shots and 'girl drinks' I found myself very giddy and full of energy, and decided it was about time that people started going into the pool. Changing into my swimmers I wandered into the empty pool area, some people noticed what I was doing and joined in. Soon there were about five of us swimming around. The others were quite drunk, and we were just trying to keep warm, kept moving, and huddled together.

During the night, a particular girl had caught my attention. I already knew her, but never had I seen her like this. Gone were the long, neat blond curls, replaced with a vibrant purple mohawk, two lip piercings and fishnets covered her legs, arms and torso, black short shorts and a silver singlet her only true clothing. And all I could think was how adorable Pansy Parkinson looked.

She was one of the few that joined us in the pool, and like most of the other girls stripped off to bra and undies before sliding into the water, with squeaks of protest against the cold. Her eyeliner ran, her hair mussed and goose-bumps crawled along her skin. I was already in the pool by that point, I stood in the middle, watching people and trying to keep myself warm. She caught my gaze and swam towards me, I reached out to her, and she came to a stop flush against me, my arms instinctively wrapped around her petite frame.

Her hands slithered around my waist as I arch in closer seeking warmth; our foreheads meet, I felt her shivering, I passed it off as a reaction to the autumn chill. I watched her mouth, wondering what it would be like to kiss her; if she wanted me to. Shifting my gaze up I saw her watch me ware at my bottom lip. Suddenly I knew the answer, looking back to her lips, I saw her lip piercings shift as her tongue slid along behind her lips, and soon I could taste the sickly sweet burn of bourbon from her tongue, contrasting so much with the vodka that still warmed my throat. I felt myself slip slightly on the pool floor and we slid under water for a few moments, the taste of chlorine mingled with alcohol. Regaining my footing, I pulled us back to the surface and leaned on the edge. Her legs coiled up and wrapped around my waist. The kiss continued.

We heard catcalls and wolf whistles; we broke apart for a moment. She glanced over her shoulder and flashed a grin at the other people in the pool area. I glided us to where the pool shifted to a spa and perched us on the edge. She reached for her drink, her right arm clutched my shoulder, she's so close... so warm compared to the icy water from the autumn weather. As soon as the can was placed safely back on the edge of the pool, I nuzzled her chest, placed kisses and small bites as I went.

She moaned, shifting against me. Bending down she recaptured my lips, the fresh taste of bourbon tingled, her tongue rough, yet lips smooth. Soon the cold got too much however, and we were forced out of the pool, I changed into flannelette pyjamas, warm and snug, completely out of place at the party. Pansy hadn't planned on going swimming or staying the night so with no change of clothes, she just dressed in her clothing from before. Being the _kind_ person I am, I couldn't allow her to stay cold, so I pulled her onto one of the lounges in the centre of the activities, and cuddled with her, tried to warm the shivers away.

She grinned at me in gratitude and pecked me on the lips, her breath lingering and I decided in that moment that I could learn to love bourbon quite easily. It's all on the way something is experienced that you learn to love or hate it, and sometimes a second tasting can lead to a whole new appreciation.

AN/ If anyone has an idea on a better title, please let me know. I don't really like this one and yeah. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review.

xoxo


End file.
